Summer Night Fantasy
by WitchofDemencia
Summary: How can a summer night get hotter? Maybe with two visits in the middle of the night. Hyoma x Ginga / Tsubasa x Ginga


It was a summer night, it was hot and Ginga barely couldn´t breathe. He was sleeping over the blankets only using white underwear.

"It´s like an oven here. I need to open the window."

Ginga went to the window and open it, feeling the breeze of the night, the moon was big and shinny. When he was going to his bed he saw a silhouette on the door.

"Who are you?" Ginga was scared thinking was thief.

"It´s me, Ginga."

"Hyoma?" Hyoma walk in direction of the redhead, the moonlight shine over him.

"Hi. Sorry if I scared you."

The sudden visit of Hyoma made Ginga surprise.

"Why are you here? You shouldn´t be on the village with Hokuto?"

"Can´t I do a visit to my best friend without looking suspicious?" Hyoma was clearly offended.

"No…I mean of course you can but next time tell that your coming because I don´t want to be surprise in the middle of the night using underwear."

"I don´t mind find you in your underwear."

"Pervert." Ginga yell and begin blushing.

"It´s true, with the moonlight shining over you it look like I´m looking to a fairy,"

Ginga face was red as a tomato.

"Oh, stop." Ginga hide his embarrassed face, Hyoma walk the distance between the two and now was really close to the redhead.

"H-Hyoma."

The violet hair teen grab Ginga shoulders.

"There was something I always wanted to do."

Hyoma kiss passionately Ginga, the moonlight was shinning over the two. The redhead try to break the kiss but Hyoma was grabbing the both shoulders so he give up and close his eyes while the tongue of his childhood friend played with his mouth.

When the kiss end, Hyoma whispered to his ear:

"Your mouth taste sweet." But something was wrong, that wasn´t Hyoma voice, Ginga open his eyes.

"Tsubasa?"

The silver hair teen made a dark smirk before throwing Ginga to the bed and put on the top of the redhead.

"No, Tsubasa. Let me go. I don´t want this." Ginga was starting to cry with the idea of being rape by one of his most trusted friend.

"So you prefer Hyoma?"

"No. I…"

Tsubasa silence him with a kiss while stripping Ginga white underwear. Ginga tried to stop him but it was useless and his boxers fell on the floor leaving him naked on the bed.

Tsubasa break the kiss and started to lick and suck the redhead nipples.

"Stop, it tickles."

The eagle tamer mouth started to go down on Ginga body until he reached the lower zone.

"No, Tsubasa."

Tsubasa begin to suck the redhead dick.

"No...stop. I can´t handle it. I fell I´m going to…"

Ginga cum inside Tsubasa mouth. He was ashamed, being rape by one of his best friend and cum inside his mouth like he was having pleasure. He laid back on the bed closing his eyes full of tears.

"Don´t be sad, Ginga."

Ginga back to open his eyes, the face next to him was now Hyoma.

"You again? What´s happening here? First you kissed me, then Tsubasa started to rape me and you are here again. I´m so confused.. I…"

Hyoma started to lick Ginga tears.

"Even your tears are sweet."

He unzipped his pants showing his erection.

"I´m showing you that I´m way better that anyone else when is about pleasing you."

Hyoma put Ginga both legs over his shoulders and start thrust him. The red head moan with his hand in front of the mouth.

"I want louder."

Hyoma started to thrust even harder, Ginga couldn´t hold back anymore, he let go a loud moan.

"I´m about to cum. Get ready, Ginga."

He was filled with Hyoma semen. The tears were back in his eyes. Hyoma take his dick out of Ginga.

"My turn."

The person has changed, it was Tsubasa again and was naked like Ginga.

"I had enough for one night. Please don´t continue this."

"It will be unfair if Hyoma was the only one to be inside you. I want to cum inside you too."

Tsubasa put him on his lap, Ginga turn his face to the other side but the silver hair teen grab his chin and force the redhead to face him.

"Ride me."

There was nothing Ginga could do so he obeyed Tsubasa and started to ride him in hope this nightmare would end soon.

"You are so tight. It feels so good inside of you." He could feel Ginga tears on the hand that was grabbing the chin. He cleaned them with his thumb. "Don´t worry, this is almost over."

Tsubasa give him a French kiss, the two tongues played together. The kiss stopped the moment Tsubasa cum.

The silver hair teen laid Ginga on the bed and put his mouth close to his ear.

"I love you." The voice was of Hyoma.

He woke up screaming in the middle of the night. Ginga realize it had just been a nightmare. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly someone knock on the door, Ginga opened and saw Madoka on her pajama.

"I heard you screaming. It´s there something wrong?"

"No, it was just a nightmare."

Ginga notice Madoka was blushing while looking at him.

"What wrong, Madoka?" the redhead thought it ws because he was in front of her in underwear but actually was because…

"It was a nightmare or an erotic dream, Ginga?" Madoka laugh while Ginga run into the room hiding his erection.

**The end**


End file.
